paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lover's Night
Happy Valentines Day, guys! and for that, time for another short story, but a special one since today is Valentines Day, and of course, it's anthro once again. I had granted permission from DJ.RJ.Centurion for using his OCs that I really love them from the CenturiRealm, Centurion and Nicasia. Of course, these two are a pairing that I always supported it...well, a lot XD Enjoy the short story and this one is dedicated for one of my favorite pairings of the CenturiRealm. Short Story Nothing shows love most than Valentines Day.... Every year, in the day of fourteen in February, couples all over the world had been waiting for this special event, especially with their love ones who really care and love each other. As of now, the townspeople of Adventure Bay, had become more busy, and apparently, the town was decorated with related to this special day. And as for the couples themselves, their day just got bigger. "Oh, Centurion. I'm glad we enjoy this special day, just the two of us." said Nicasia, while walking down into through town. It was apparently decorated through the ideas of Ryder and Mayor Goodway themselves. Mostly red, and probably the only color that always deserves the best to this day. "Yeah, me too, Nikki. And don't you worry about planning, ok? For this night, we're going to have another date once again, for all these years. I think we have done enough, other than many dates and gifts worth giving." replied Centurion, before he kissed his girlfriend's cheek, who was blushing and let out a giggle. "Having fun, my muscular boyfriend of mine? I kinda imagine that you are right about now." The Labrador Husky teased, making Centurion blushed at that thought, but replied nonetheless. "I'm not the only one, but you are too." The Weimaraner-Sheperd Mix replied, giving her a smile. Nicasia giggled as she let out a small pink blush. "Geez, Centurion. You read my mind well." Centurion smiled lovingly in response. "And I know we'll put our efforts to this night. Just for the two of us, my love. For now, why not we go to the movies before we call it a night." Nicasia grinned, giving him a kiss. "Yes, please. Let's go!" ------------- As hours go by, the night had been passing by as the day of the lovers began to an end. All of the couples had fun, and they knew that day made them feel happy, loved, and cared as for each other. The sun began to rise over the new horizon, and Adventure Bay stood still, even at the Lookout. All of the members are still sleeping, especially with their love ones. Inside the Lookout at their rooms, Centurion slowly opened one golden eye and saw Nicasia slept peacefully on his flawless chest. He was practically shirtless, and probably so or whatnot....and their bodies were covered with thick blankets. The Weimaraner-Sheperd mix smiled, wanted to sleep with the love of his life once again, but before that, he kissed her head and whispered to the sleeping Labrador Husky's ear, which made her coo in her sleep before she smiled sleepily. "Belated Happy Valentines Day, my love..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories